Stolen kisses and interruptions
by Bollyknickers92
Summary: Alex and Gene are working late one night when things get a bit...heated.  But will Gene and Alex's usual, charismatic and tension filled relationship change after they get what they've waited for for so long?  Will their relationship develop any further?
1. Chapter 1

Alex sighed. She needed to crack this case before this man took any more women from the streets of London. It was getting late though- the clock in Gene's office read '01:09'.

'Lets go over this again Guv…'

'We've been over the details a million times Bolls. We'll leave it for now; try again in the morning. Now get some of this down 'yer!' said Gene, pouring whiskey into a glass.

'But this is important. We need to stop this man before he strikes again!' Alex retorted, accepting the drink anyway.

'Look, we're both knackered. We've been at this for hours. Ray + Chris buggered off a long time ago- we'll look at it in the morning when we've got some bloody sleep!'

Alex groaned. It wasn't really the case that made her want to stay here. She felt much safer with Gene; away from the nightmares that haunted her every time she shut her eyes.

Gene took off his jacket and undid his tie, expecting Alex to leave for home. 'Off you trot then, Drakey. There's no point in you being here when you look like that!'

'That's lovely Guv- that makes me feel great. Thanks! Anyway, I want to stay here tonight… The um… heating in my flat is broken.'

'You want to sleep here? In my office? There's no bloody room for the both of us… unless I get on top at you…' He shot her a daring look.

'Yeah in your dreams.' Alex replied, smirking at the banter between them. 'I'm not too bothered about sleeping anyway.' She perched on the end of his desk. Gene tore his gaze away from her arse and looked in her eyes.

'What's up Bolls? You've been acting strange all week!'

'Nothing Guv, just been a bit lonely, I guess.'

Gene walked round his desk and sat down next to her. 'I know what that feels like… if you tell anyone though I'll…' He looked at her. It was those eyes- they got him every time. Her body didn't exactly repel him either.

'What will you do Gene?' teased Alex. She felt a connection between them. One of those moments that made her day and that had been happening more frequently recently. But she couldn't get caught up in it- she had to focus on Molly. However, it was unlikely she could get back right now, so what was the harm in a bit of fun?

Gene lent into her- his face so close to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek. That familiar smell of whiskey and tobacco. Although she often moaned at him for these habits, that smell felt heavenly; felt familiar. It was up to Alex to make the first move- she knew Gene wouldn't; he feared rejection. Without realising, her lips met his and they melted into each other. His hands ran through her hair and she pushed him back onto the desk; caught up in the heat of the moment.

Gene moved his hands under her top, stroking her stomach. It felt amazing to be this close to her- something he'd never admit of course. She smelt of soap and tasted of the whiskey she'd just drunk. He couldn't take it anymore; he was going crazy. Suddenly his hands were all over her and he could barely control himself. She took his tie off from around his neck and threw it behind her not caring where it landed. He tugged up her top, feeling like a teenager again- fumbling about, caught up in excitement and lust. They were lying right across the desk by this point. It was like a dream- surreal and magical.

'Gene…' Alex tried to speak- her brain was saying no, but her heart and body were screaming 'YES'. Gene kissed her tenderly which quietened her and then they were lost in the tangle of their bodies and sweet, stolen kisses.

'Bloody 'ell!' Rays voice echoed around the office. Alex woke with a start; she'd never slept so well the whole time she'd been in this surreal world. She smiled, remembering the enchanting and thrilling hours of last night. But with a jolt she realised that Chris, Ray and Shaz were stood at the door of Gene's office- shock portrayed on their faces. Alex looked down at herself- she had Gene's shirt wrapped around her, her red boots were still on and Gene's hand was draped across her stomach. She couldn't talk herself out of this one- couldn't blame it on working late…

At that moment, whilst Alex was deciding what to say, Gene woke- looked at the 3 of them at the door and bellowed 'Get out of my bleeding office! Don't you know you should knock?' They scarpered quickly, the door banging behind them.

'Great. I'm never gonna hear the end of this.' Muttered Alex, searching for something to say.

Gene looked at her, eye brow raised. 'Right little corker when you get going Lady B!' Alex smirked, but her cheeks flushed pink. She grabbed last nights clothes off the floor, shoved them on and followed Gene (who had also gotten dressed) out of the office to face the music.

'Mind you, I wouldn't pass if Drake was lying on a desk in front of me!' laughed Ray.

'You wouldn't say no to anyone Ray. Its called desperation.' Said Alex, using wit to reassert her position. God this was embarrassing.

Gene launched into a speech about the case they needed to crack; Alex wasn't listening. Memories from last night were swirling in her mind.

About 30 minutes later she got up from her desk to get a coffee. Shaz and Chris were huddled in the corner of the room, but Gene and Ray were nowhere to be seen. As she headed for the coffee room she heard hushed voices.

'I'm not going to bloody tell you what happened Ray, but I will say one thing; she kept her boots on the whole time.'

Alex giggled; so he was showing her off now?


	2. Chapter 2 :

**Ashes to ashes is not owned by me bla bla bla…**

**I hadn't planned to write anymore, but after such kind reviews about the last chapter I really wanted to- hope you all like this one just as much! I didn't want them to be in a proper relationship straight away. I doubt Gene or Alex would have been comfortable with that and I wanted to stay true to their characters. He wouldn't be 'The Guv' if he settled down so quickly! Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks **** xx**

_Chapter 2:_

'That bloody man!' Alex grumbled as she found a file suggesting Gene had set up his recent foe with a mediocre crime. 'He cant do this. There are rules to follow. The law…' She was muttering to herself as she stood up and headed towards his office. She got ready to confront him. Her red lips were turned down into her usual pout and her eyebrow was raised- she was ready to have it out! However, when she reached his office she saw that the blinds were closed. Cupping her ear to the door, Alex listened in on Gene and Chris' conversation.

'No, Christopher! I'm not a sissy. I'm not taking her to the police ball. I don't go with anyone. That's my tradition- I get wasted. She was only a hook-up anyway!'

'But Guv! We could double date! Shazza suggested it!'

Alex gasped. Was he talking about her? They hadn't really spoken about what had happened between them. They had just carried on flirting, but more intensely. They couldn't exactly ignore the fact that they'd had sex and been discovered by ½ the team. Ray had made sure they hadn't forgotten anyway.

She couldn't believe that he'd called her a 'hook-up' though. It sounded so dirty and cheap. It wasn't like that. There was something between them. She'd known him for 3 years and seen him practically everyday! She stormed into the office.

'Guv. I need a quick word. Now.' She glared at him, causing him to blush guiltily. Chris looked nervous and stepped past her, pretending he had something urgent to take care of.

'What is it Bolls? Got a lot on today!' he muttered, ignoring her defiant stare.

'I am not a hook-up. I thought I meant something to you. I should have known. You're the same womanising git!'

'Drake…' sighed Gene, looking up at her. Her brown eyes widened with fury and she turned on her heel stomping out of the office. Her heart was hammering against her chest; partly because that always happened when she saw him- love, lust and sexual tension seemed to collide. But she was angry now too. SO angry- how could he use her like this?

She walked right out of CID- the tears were falling fast now and she couldn't stop them. How humiliating. She couldn't be seen like this- no one would respect her again. It was so difficult being a woman in the 80s. How she longed for 2006, for molly and for normality. 'But what would that be without Gene?' she wondered. 'Pull yourself together Alex' she muttered to herself, wiping the tears away and smudging her make-up as she did so.

'Bolly!' Gene ran after her and quickly caught her up. It wasn't difficult considering the 7-inch heels she was modelling today.

'What? What do you want Guv? Another quickie?' she spat at him.

'It wasn't like that, Alex.' He whispered, his voice unusually serious.

'Well why the hell did you say that to Chris then?'

'Do you honestly want to double date with them two?' smirked Gene, jerking his head towards the direction of CID and raising his eyebrow in that goddamn way that made Alex tingle all over.

Alex thought for a moment. Why would he even tell Chris what he was thinking? Gene was the most private person she knew. No one had even met his ex-wife. 'Look Bolls, I'm not one for letting people interfere in my life. I thought you knew that…'

'I know. I'm sorry' she muttered. 'But how do you expect me to react when you haven't even mentioned what happened between us even once?'

'I thought you'd gone off me.' His cheeks turned pink and he hung his head, wishing he could take back what he'd just said- he was the Gene Genie! Cocky, arrogant and every woman's dream!

'Take me to the ball then. And I'll show you I haven't.' Alex whispered.

'Alex… I'm not really into that sort of thing. I'd just get drunk at the bar.'

'Yes, and that's all I want to do! I'm not Shaz, Gene. I'm not into all that girly stuff. I thought you knew that.' She squeezed his hand and got into the Quattro. 'So are you gonna drop me off home so I can get ready or what?'

Two hours later, Gene was sat at the bar and downing his 2nd whiskey. Chris and Shaz were dancing and Ray was already chatting up the women (or attempting to). Across the dark room he spotted Alex. He couldn't believe it. She was wearing the short, red dress she'd been wearing the first time he'd seen her. It plunged at the neckline and clung to her body- leaving nothing to his imagination. It didn't help the fact that it made her legs look so much longer than they usually did, (which was very long indeed).

'Gene' said Alex, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and grinning at the shocked look on his face. It was totally the reaction she'd been hoping for.

'Looking good Bolls…' winked Gene- trying his best to return to his cocky persona.

She sat down at the bar next to him, whilst he ordered her a drink. Then he rested his hand on her bare leg and stroked her thigh with his thumb. 'Now then Bollinger knickers, you can either kiss me, or punch me!' joked Gene, remembering saying those exact words to her 3 years ago.

'Don't touch what you can't afford, Guv' giggled Alex.

'Bit late for that now, Drake.' He took her hand and steered her out of the room- their drinks abandoned at the bar.

'Bloody 'ell! That didn't take him long, smooth git! He's even left his drink!' gasped Ray who was now ordering drinks with Chris.

Gene didn't get drunk that night. He was rather preoccupied with a certain DI of his.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was heading towards the front desk. She urgently needed to speak to Viv. She had her head buried in a file and was re-reading witness statements. Gene was at the opposite end of the corridor. He saw her and snuck into the interview room. As her footsteps got louder, he poked his head out, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the small room.

'What the…?' Alex shrieked, shaken up by his sudden appearance.

'Calm down Bolls! Bloody hell. I don't think my Aunt Nora heard you from Spain!' He wound his hands round her waist, shutting the door behind them and pushing her up against it.

'No, Gene. Not at work! We have to remain pro… profess…ional.' God. Who was she kidding? She couldn't fight him. She couldn't fight what he was doing to her (shame…). He repeatedly kissed her neck and drew circles over her stomach with his thumbs. He stroked her cheek and then began running his fingers through her hair. She kissed him bang on the lips, enjoying being his to control. This was one fight she would let him win.

Alex felt the door move behind her, but the person trying to get in quickly gave up. Alex was relieved. She really didn't want to be interrupted this time.

'Ma'am and the Guv are at it again!' giggled Shaz as she walked back into CID.

'Bloody 'ell! He's well in there! He's totally fallen for her though.' Muttered Ray, a bit annoyed that even the Guv had succumbed to Drake's charms.

'Who would've thought it? The Guv in love!' grinned Chris- a sucker for a bit of romance.

About 30 minutes later, Gene and Alex walked through the double doors. Gene's hair was stuck up all over the place and he had red lipstick smudged over his mouth. Alex looked flustered and her blouse had come untucked from the front of her pencil skirt.

'Make a brew please, Shazza!' bellowed Gene. Shaz stood there in awe; shocked that he'd actually said please.

'Yeah, thanks Shaz.' Alex smiled. 'I'm parched!'

'Bet you are…' teased Ray. Alex raised her eyebrow, daring him to continue.

It was getting late. Chris, Shaz and Ray had gone to Luigi's a long time ago. Alex and Gene had stayed behind to try and crack the case. Gene was in his office and Alex was sat at her desk. She began to get sleepy and suddenly couldn't fight it anymore. Images flashed through her dreams. Gene kissing her. Gene fighting with her. Gene drinking with her. Just Gene. That's all she ever thought about.

Gene was sat at his desk with his feet up. He was knocking back another whiskey. He glanced through his office door and saw that Alex was asleep. 'Dozy cow' he muttered to himself, a smile spreading on his still tingling lips.

Opening the door quietly, he walked over to her. Kissed her on the head and whispered, 'DI. Drake. I think I've fallen for you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Gene was scared. He had never loved a woman before. Especially a woman as beautiful as Alex Drake. He'd been married before of course and he'd been with quite a few women. But none of that compared to this. Compared to Alex.

It was 6am and the sun was beginning to seep through the clouds. Alex and Gene were sat in the Quattro, waiting for the signal from Ray and Chris. They were on the lookout for a well-known crook. Gene had been giving them both a lot more responsibility lately. He tried to convince himself that it was because he wanted to trust them more, but in reality he knew that the recent perks of his job consisted of being huddled with Alex in the Quattro, or solving a case together at the station- not running around after criminals. He of course wouldn't tell her this. Just like he wouldn't tell her how he felt; that he loved her.

Gene looked across at Alex. She was hunched low in her seat, clutching the coffee cup in her hand for warmth. It was a very cold day and she was freezing, due to the fact that the only coat she had with her was her trademark white leather jacket.

'I thought you'd chucked that jacket? Haven't seen it in a while Bolls…' muttered Gene, starring at her cleavage.

'Yeah, well, I know how you like it…' she turned and winked at him- her cheeks slightly turning pink.

'You mean you know how you in leather gives me the horn?' Gene laughed. 'DI Drake! What are you trying to do to me?'

'Nothing…' she muttered. But underneath she knew what. She wanted him to tell her the truth, to be honest with her and to tell her how he felt. She remembered being asleep a couple of days ago in the office. It was late and she was tired. She remembered hearing Gene talking to her, but he seemed like he was far away. She was so tired. But she'd heard him say he'd fallen for her. That bit had been so clear. But was it a dream? She had no idea. They weren't even a proper couple. Well, they were and they weren't. They spent all their time together, but they never shared their feelings or spoke about what it all meant. She really needed to know. Because she had fallen for him now. And she didn't want to get hurt. She remembered Pete leaving her with Molly and how alone and hurt she'd been. She knew she wouldn't be able to cope if Gene did the same. She needed him. He was her _constant in this maze of a world._

'What is it Bolls? You can tell me. But if it's women troubles you're on your own! That's a bit too much information…' he smirked at her, wanting to make her smile; she looked so confused.

'I just want to know where this is going Guv… I mean, I need to know. Before I get hurt. Gene… I… I think I'm in love with you…' she held in her breath after saying this, remembering doing it as a child. It was a game she played. If she could hold her breath for 10 seconds then her mum wouldn't shout at her for whatever it was she'd said or done that was wrong. Maybe if she held her breath for long enough, he wouldn't get scared and he'd be honest with her. Whatever honesty was… There was a sense of anticipation in the air and Alex's insides turned as she became more nervous due to the ever-increasing silence. However, at that moment, Rays voice boomed from the police radio; making them both jump.

"He's going down Victoria Lane! Towards the canal!'

Gene reacted quickly- this was something he could do. He was born to take down criminals; not fall in love like a puff.

They sat in silence as the Quattro spun around corners and it made Alex feel sick. 'Why hadn't he said anything?' she wondered. 'Great. I've gone and ruined everything now' she thought. They pulled to a stop by the canal and Alex got out, unsteady on her feet. 'God, I'm going to be sick!' she moaned. Gene turned to look at her- she didn't look at all well. He walked round the Quattro and reached her just as she threw up the contents of her breakfast and that oh-so-regrettable coffee. Gene knelt down beside her, holding her hair back as she gagged and retched. It felt intimate and he knew she was glad he was there. She lent back against his warm body; using him for support.

'I love you too, Bolly' He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at him and grinned.

'And you thought that the appropriate moment to tell me this was when I was puking?' she laughed, raising her eyebrow and managing sarcasm, even though she felt terrible and her skin was strikingly white against her red lipstick. No matter how awful she felt, Gene still thought she was beautiful. Like a perfect, porcelain doll.

'I don't do things properly Bolls; I'm the Gene Genie!' He smiled and offered her his coat. 'Don't think about getting sick on it- or you'll be cleaning it! Thank god you didn't puke all over my boots!'

'Gene… that suspect is getting away…' she warned, looking at him breaking free from Ray's grip.

'Bastard!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this. Not much Galex- bit of a twist to the story. I'm just trying to further their relationship. Reviews please? I love them **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- sadly I don't own ashes to ashes!**

Fear bubbled up inside Alex. She had no idea what she'd do if it was true. Her mind was buzzing with so many thoughts; her heart beating so fast that it felt like it was about to burst. She glanced at her watch; it was time. She remembered the last time she'd had to do this and how happy she'd been. However now it was a different story.

"Shit!" Alex muttered as she starred at the blue double lines on the pregnancy test she was holding. Her hand was shaking violently and she felt sick…again. 'What the hell am I going to do now?' She thought, tears forming in her chocolaty brown eyes. Throwing the test in the bin, she left the cubicle and washed her face in the mirror trying to come to terms with what was happening. They'd been careful. She didn't understand. What was she going to do? She couldn't have two kids twenty years apart! What if there was a way to get home? How would she choose?

Ten minutes later she was walking through the double doors to CID. Everyone turned to look at her like they usually did. But this time was different, she felt like they were starring. She new she was being paranoid but couldn't help snapping, 'WHAT!'

'Don't get your knickers in a twist Bolls. We've got a case to solve!' taunted Gene as he walked back into his office. She followed him, annoyed at how calm he was being in this mess of a situation. 'Well of course he's calm, he doesn't even know!' the rational side of her brain said.

She shut the blinds so that no one could see in as she prepared to tell him. 'It's now or never' she thought to herself as she wondered what his reaction would be.

'Gene. I've got something important to tell you.'

'What is it Bolls? Spit it out I haven't got all day. Got a surprise for me 'ave yer?' He asked, eyeing her up as he noticed the drawn blinds.

'I'm pregnant. And I know it's not ideal. I don't really know what I want right now and we haven't planned it, but I thought I'd tell you so we could discuss….' She broke off as he interrupted her.

'Pregnant? Are you kiddin' me? I thought I told you to be careful!'

Alex felt her cheeks burning as anger flared up inside her. How dare he! It wasn't her fault! If anything it was his! He'd done this to her for Christ sake!

'You thought I was being careful! Oh of course. It must be MY fault!'

'Are you sure I'm the father?'

'Yes of course I'm bloody sure! I don't go around shagging everyone you pompous git!'

'Look, I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean that. It's just that I don't want a kid. I've thought about it in the past. I'll admit that when I thought Jackie was carrying my kid I even got excited. But not now Alex; I want to focus on my job and I was happy with it being just you and me. I'm too old for all of this!'

Alex was stunned. She'd never even considered that he wouldn't want it. That he'd let her down. He was Gene Hunt- an arrogant and annoying prat, but kind and considerate when alone with her. She was confused and angry. Was he just going to leave her with his kid? Or did he want her to have an abortion? Did she even have a choice? Without saying anything she turned on her heal and marched out of CID, unsure where she was going but glad to be getting away from Hunt.

**Ooooh! So will Gene change his mind? Will Alex get rid of it? What will happen next? Find out with my next installment!**

**Hope you liked it **

**I have recently been writing a new fanfic along side this one- 'Mixed emotions' give it a read if you'd like **

**Reviews please! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter- wanted to subject some reality into it. I honestly hope I don't offend anybody-I've tried to be sensitive. I'll delete it if anyone wants me to…**

**Please review it! **

"Let me in Alex! It's been 2 weeks! I told you I was sorry and the Gene Genie NEVER apologises!"

Oh how she loved his arrogant ways. She'd missed him so much. She really wanted to give in and just let him hold her- let everything be normal again. But it wasn't normal. He'd abandoned her and at such a crucial point too! He'd got her pregnant and walked away. She'd thought he was better than that.

"Go away Gene. I can do this by myself"

There was a pause as he heard her voice for the first time in weeks. Hope spread through him- at least she wasn't ignoring him anymore! He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been!

"I don't want you to do this alone Alex. I love you. And I'm gunna love this kid too. I was scared and stupid, but I'm here now." He mumbled the last bit, not overly happy at showing real emotions. But he felt safe and at ease when only Alex could hear him. With his team, however, he was 'The Manc Lion'.

Alex knew that he was sorry for what he'd done. He'd sent her flowers and chocolates non-stop but all she really wanted was an apology. He'd hurt her badly. Pete had left her when Molly was only a baby and she couldn't face that sort of pain again. Alex didn't even know if she wanted to keep the baby; she needed to focus on getting home to her daughter and it would be much more difficult if she had another child to love; another child to stay for.

A sudden urge to see Gene filled Alex; she just wanted him to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay and for him to support her. She couldn't stay angry forever! He was her _constant in this maze of a world. _Alex flung open the door- she wasn't going to give in that easily. However, as his grey eyes pierced her brown ones, everything changed. In that fleeting look, in that split second, she felt her heart pound wildly and her life start to fall into place. She had a new chance at a life here. But could she really leave her daughter behind?

The decision wasn't one Alex could make on the spot. Her mind was whirring with thoughts of a new life- could that even be possible? How do you give up on your own child? She still wanted to fight! But before Alex could think anymore, Gene was kissing her, holding her and was there for her. It felt like he'd never let go- he was gripping her so tight; terrified of losing her. She held him close, afraid that he'd disappear, that he really was an _imaginary construct._

But he wasn't. He was real. He was there. He was alive and his heart was beating against hers. Their bodies entangled in passion, romance and desire.

It was dark and Gene felt at peace with the world. God he felt like such a sap. Everything was okay though. He had Alex back in his life and he was going to be a dad! He let the excitement take over his mind and for a second, even though it was early, he imagined kicking a football with his son for the first time or taking his daughter out on her bike. He was going to love this kid so much. He had a chance at actually being happy and he wasn't going to screw it up this time.

His joy was short-lived. He turned over and reached out for Alex; pulling her closer to him. He felt something wet on the bed as his arm draped over her sleeping body. A pool of light from outside lit up the room. It was blood. He could see blood. Panick shot through him and it felt like his heart might burst.

'Alex! Alex. Wake up now… Bolly!'

**I know its sad and I hope I haven't upset anybody!**

**Just wanted Alex and Gene to have a real relationship with ups AND downs.**

**I promise there will be a happy ending eventually!**

**Thank you!  
Reviews would be much appreciated! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Trying to keep it real. Life isn't always happy!**

**There will be a happy ending soon though! ****  
Please keep reviewing! xxx**

Alex had lost the baby. She didn't feel anything though: no sadness or regret. Tears didn't pour from her eyes. Her body was immune to emotion. She'd shut everyone out, afraid that if anyone came close they'd realise she felt relief. Relief that she could focus on Molly; relief that everything could return to normal; relief that she could return to her job without worrying about somebody else.

Gene had woken her last night once he realised that she was bleeding. He'd rushed her to hospital, but she hadn't been scared. Surviving a shot to the head can do that to you- it makes you feel invincible. She hadn't even cried when she'd been told the news. She'd just sat there whilst Gene paced the room; anger radiating from his body. In any other situation he'd have stormed out and inflicted his anger on someone else. But not this time. He hadn't left her side the whole time and he had stayed with her all night stroking her hair and trying to offer her comfort. Comfort that she didn't need.

She felt terrible. How could she not feel something at the death of her own child? She knew the answer, but believed it to be too awful to admit out loud.

She hadn't wanted it, yearned for it like she had done with Molly. She'd hated it for the 2 weeks she'd known about it, angry that it had ruined her exciting new relationship. A relationship filled with desire and passion. As Gene pressed his lips lightly to hers that evening, she wondered if she'd ever get that passion back.

"You're not bloody coming with me!" Yelled Gene, his voice shaking with determination.

"I don't want to be cooped up here. I'm fine! Please just let me get back to normal?" Alex pleaded.

Gene sighed, finally giving in and opening the door of the Quattro for her, showing some willing.

"Fasten your seatbelt", he reminded her.

"I remember you once telling me that seatbelts were for vicars…?"  
"Things have changed Bolly."  
"I'm not a kid. I don't need looking after." She muttered, a triumphant gleam in her eyes when he said no more on the matter and sped off, nearly running over an elderly couple as he did so.  
"Bloody pensioners!"

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, Ray and Chris were struggling to hold onto the perpetrator. Gene leapt out of the Quattro and returned to his 'Manc lion' persona, (they hadn't told anyone about Alex's pregnancy or miscarriage). Alex felt reassured; it seemed that doing the job that he loved so much, reinstalled a sense of normality in him. However, just as she was starting to feel better about the whole situation, she saw Gene punch the man, out of the corner of her eye. This of course, wasn't unusual. It was the next ten or so punches that followed: knocking the man straight to the floor. Gene wasn't coping with this well at all.

**What's Gene going to do next? In a strange twist, will Alex be able to stay strong for Gene?**

**Reviews please xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all like this new chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated :D**

"Stop it! Gene! Please stop it!" Alex sobbed, her voice caught in her throat as she saw the man she loved turning into a destructive monster right in front of her eyes. Each punch seemed to be therapeutic; a rhythm that he felt accustomed to. Perhaps he even viewed it as normality. His baby had died and there was still scum in the world that didn't even deserve to be alive.

Alex continued to shout, begging him to stop. He drowned out her voice trying to escape from everything. She walked over to him, grabbed his coat and used all her strength to pull him around to face her.

"Look at you! Look what this is doing to you!" she whispered, as her voice began to shake. He didn't say anything, only starred- a cold look was etched into his face like he'd rejected all emotions and had become robotic.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away from everything, from him. She stomped over to the Quattro, turned the keys in the ignition and sped off down the road without looking back. She didn't drive far and pulled up at the side of a road about a minute later. She sat there silently for a few minutes, taking in the peace she had gotten at last. Then without any warning, her emotions took over her body and tears rolled down her cheeks. Large breathy sobs escaped from her and she was finally coming to terms with her loss. That baby had been something special between them. A future. Something more important than flirting, passion and sex. Alex felt so alone. She'd wished away her only chance of escaping loneliness. Her parents had been dead for years, her daughter was so far away from her that she couldn't remember her face and Gene was turning into something she didn't understand at all. She had no one.

**Ooh, so what will happen next? I know it's a bit short but it will all get a bit more interesting and Galex-y soon!**

**Reviews please! **** xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like this chapter! Typical bit of Galex: arguing and making up!**

By the time Alex had made it back, Gene was sat at the bar in Luigi's. An empty whiskey glass lay in front of him and a glass of red wine was waiting for her.

"I think we need a drink Bolls."

"No. You can't sort this out with alcohol! It won't get rid of how you feel!" She walked off, feeling foolish at thinking he'd come to apologize: to win her over.

He followed her up to the flat, not giving in just yet. He used his crocodile boot clad foot to prevent her from shutting the door in his face and he trailed her like a lion pursuing a gazelle: the _Manc Lion_ and a slender, agile gazelle.

"We have to talk about this Alex! You can't just walk away from me!"

"Why not? Why can't I? It's not like I want to be here is it? I just want to get home!"  
"Well why don't you then? Click your ruby slippers and go home Alex; no one is making you stay!" laughed Gene, his voice venomous and bitter.

"You don't understand! I want to see Molly! I want to go back and see her!" Alex shouted, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"I love you Alex. I thought you loved me too! What do you want me to do? How can I make you happy?" His voice sounded softer than before as he tried to calm her down.

"You don't love me! You pity me! If I were a proper mother I wouldn't have lost our ba…" her voice trailed off, caught up in tears of anger and sadness. "You used to say I was sexy." She began. "You used to tease me and annoy me, but I loved it and now we're never going to get that back!"

Gene looked at her, her hair was messy but in an attractive way that suddenly turned him on. Salty tears were smudged down her face in a muddle of eyeliner and mascara. He suddenly felt an overpowering urge to touch her, to be with her and to comfort her. He pushed her up against the wall and she gasped in surprise. He pressed his lips clumsily to hers in a surge of emotion and passion and ran his hands through her hair, wanting her close so he never had to let her go. She was his reason for living, his whole world. She needed to know how beautiful she really was. They could get through anything as long as they were together. They were Gene and Alex.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Would really appreciate reviews! xxx**


End file.
